Hope for the Future (Epilogue)
The orcs have won, despite that Mira has become much more stronger. On the bright side, Towa's Fel army is destroyed, all but Fel Reia who escaped. The citizens of Stormwind have gathered for King Llane's funeral and Lothar has been chosen to wage war against the remaining orcs in Azeroth. Citizens: For Azeroth! For the Alliance! - On the outskirts of the city, Reia took a hard look at her new weapon; the broadsaber, which is very different than any other lightsaber she has ever studied in recent memory. Kiva, with Lea, Roxas and Xion, walked toward her. Suddenly, Xion begin to cry. Axel: Guess..I should've bought some ice cream. - Roxas, Xion and Axel hugged each other and the three are back together again. Reia: (I'm sure Aqua would be happy to see Xion back with her again.) Towa: You...said that you know someone who can help me? Kiva: Yes. She's right here. Naminé: Kiva told me everything, Towa. With Mira too dangerous to control, you are free to choose your own destiny. Towa: But...where would I go? Kiva: Well... Reia: Stay with us. Genis: Are you crazy!? Reia: Let me finish, Genis. Genis: ..Sorry. Reia: Help me find Hatchet and restore the damage you did to him. Towa: I...knew you are going to say that. ...If we're going to find him, we need to find Lonnie Lincoln's lair. Genis: Tombstone's lair!? That's crazy, but why? Towa: There's a part missing in Hatchet's cyber-armor. We need it if we are going to restore him. Ratchet: Just like Tony Stark's missing element on his Arc Reactor? Towa: Yes, captain. Commander, if you help me, I'll help you. Deal? - Reia thought of this bargain while Kiva began to question this plan. Kiva: So, what part are we looking for? Towa: There's an open wound on the right side of his chest. We need a nerve toxin, a focus formula, a sheet of vibranium and power of light, to replace the darkness, once he is vulnerable. Kiva: Sure. Me and Terra already have the power of light. Genis: And we can ask T'Challa about the vibranium. But, that just leaves the toxin and the formula. Where are we supposed to find them? - Reia then had a message from Quorra on her Gummi Phone. Reia: Quorra messaged me. Recent reports of drug thefts are pointing back to Earth. Kiva: Drug thefts? Reia: Let me look into it, Kiva. Towa, can I trust you to help us? Towa: ...Yes. Kiva: Wonderful. - Reia looked at Roxas, Xion and Axel for a minute and decided to talk to them. Roxas: Thanks for helping me getting my friends back. Reia: Of course. Xion: I...don't know what to say... Reia: For your sake, you need to go back to your family. Aqua and Jeffery are getting worried. Xion: Yeah... I- - The thought of her family make Xion cry again, hugging Reia in the process. Reia: What would you do now? Roxas: I owe my return to many. When I'm done, I'll be here for the final battle, whenever it will be. Reia: Thanks, Roxas. Axel: Yeah... When it comes to Keyblades, you are the old hands. Reia: Continue your training, Lea. Got it memorized? - Axel laughed. Kale and Caulifla suddenly showed up. Kale: Hey, master. We perfected the inner peace ritual. Reia: Have you, now? Caulifla: Yeah. Wanna see? Reia: Once we return to the starship, then we'll see how well you two do. - Genis continued his narration of the story. Genis: Thanks to Naminé and Kiva, Towa changed her ways in less than a day. Reia continued her training through both inner peace, which is the key Medivh told her before he passed on. Kale and Caulifla performed the ritual and Reia began to impress how far they come. Ratchet and Sasha are looking into the recent drug thefts, but might need Reia's help with that. Kiva returned to Terra as usual. As for me, Presea and I continued our relationship together. Things surrounded the team are back to normal. But leaving Mira in Azeroth gravely worries me. - In other timezone, the Skeleton King appeared with an evil smile, as Genis concluded his narration. Genis: And the Skeleton King is still out there. Somehow, I knew things are going to be tougher than anything before. - The Skeleton King walked towards a war zone as the episode ends. Category:Scenes